cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ImmaFatCake/A "High" School Story
This be my fanfic. I was inspired to write this after using too many Sharpie's at one time. You have been warned. BLARGH+GLORP=BLORP or GLARGH. ---- 'Part 1' In The High School Courtyard, in front of the school Colin: Le first day of high school zo my goodness. Ari: I love Bori now! *fangirls* Colin: That was random. Kate: Hey geysers! Colin: Hola! Como esta?! Lissette: Muy fantastica! Gracias! estomuchosoydeamarilliopitbullcubaoficina. Ari: Is that Spanish? Lissette: No. It's Cuban! Kate: Uh... Uni: Hey guys.... Colin: OH MY GLORP. Uni: FINNAME. Kate: Hey Uni! Uni: Who wants some weed? Ari: I'm good. Lissette: No me gusta la marijuana. Alisha: LALALALA BORI.... LALALALALA. Hey! Colin: Hey Alisha! Ari: Hai! Uni: Weed? Alisha: No thankyoui! Lissette: I suck at speaking Cuban. Dil: STALKER! *attempts to kill Colin with gun* Colin: *Dodges bullet, pulls out sword and slashes Dil* Dil: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I always loved you Ari!!!!!! Ari: NO!!!!! Uni: LOL @ Dead body. Kate: Cuzins!! Colin: CUZINS!!! Alisha: I need a yellowi sundressi! LALALALALALALALA *skips off* Car: LORDO is mah life. I have arrived. In the Lordo-mobile. *points to decked out Lordo-ized mini-van*. Soup: OMG CAR. Car: OMG SOUP. -Soup and Car le frolic off together hand in hand*. Ari: Anyway... could today get any weirder? CCG: *pops up out of nowhere* HAI! Colin: Hey! Lissette: HOLA MUCHACHA! Uni: ASDFGHJKL. Kate: TOLU BOLU! Tolu: Hey guys! What's going-- *CCG drops glass cup on Tolu* CCG: Oops I broke it. Tolu: I'm okay. Ari: I will save you Toly! Tolu: Dude, get off. I'm fine. Colin: TOLU BOLU. RITE-AID. Uni: GLORP. Hannah: Hey guys! *poops on Lissette and runs off* Lissette: *curses in Cuban and runs off* CCG: *Pushes over plant* Oops I broke it. Kate: Linkin Park. *sings* Alisha: I'm backi with my yellowi sundressi! Hai Colini! Colin: FOX NEWS. Alisha: LOLOLOL. Uni: Guess what? Ari: What? ... Uni: Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down. Colin: And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air. Ari: In west Philadelphia born and raised, Kate: On the playground where I spent most of my days. Car: Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool, Alisha: And all eatin' some meatballs outside of the school. Dil: When a couple of guys, they were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood. Soup: I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air." CCG: I whistled for a cab and when it came near the, license plate said "fresh" and had a dice in the mirror. Hannah: If anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought nah, forget it, yo homes to Bel-air! Tolu: I pulled up to a house about seven or eight. Colin: And I yelled to the cabby "Yo, homes smell you later!" Lissette: Miré a mi reino finalmente fui allí. Uni: To sit on my throne, as the prince of Bel-air. 'Part 2' Homeroom Colin: Okay. I have my Geometry, my English, Programming... Ari: I think you have everything. Kate: Seriously BOI. -bell rings* Colin: Let's go! First Period - Teen Guidance Teacher: Hey class! :D Colin: Hello. Car: Hi! Uni: What do you want? Teacher: My name is Ms. Marbles. Lissette: Wait... Jenna Marbles? Teacher: Yes. Kate: *runs in out of nowhere* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! -Colin, Kate, and Lissette fangirl* Car: Meh. So you, out of all people, teach Teen Guidance? Jenna Marbles: Of course. I have so much advice to share! Dil: Sorry I'm late-- OMFG it's Jenna Marbles!! Jenna Marbles: But you can call me Ms. Marbles. Colin: She's our teacher. Dil: That is amazing!!! *runs up to hug Jenna Marbles* Jenna M: *gives the face* Dil: Um.... Kate: Are you gonna teach? Jenna M: *Still gives the face* Car: So... let's... sing? Jenna Rose: *barges in* I just can't believe she wore those Jeans like meee!!!! Uni: OH MY GLORP. She must have taken some of my weed. ... Jenna M: Hannah Montana's wearing my jeans! Kate: Ashley Tisdale's wearing my jeans! Car: KeKe Palmer's wearing my jeans! Uni: Who the heck is Keke Palmer? Lissette: I just can't believe she wore those jeans like me! Colin: Whoa, whoa. whoa, whoa, whoooa. Dil: She wore those jeans like me! Jenna Rose: Dil, you lived in Ohio, right? Dil: Yes...? Jenna R: BLAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!! *kills Dil with hammer* Uni: Pork and beans... and BLOOD. I mean-- weed. Kate: Hey! I live in Ohio too! Hy did u do that?! Jenna R: ..... BLAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!! *attempts to kill Kate with hammer* Kate: Not on my watch... -le epic battle fight between Jenna Rose and Kate- Alisha: *Runs into class* I heard a cat fight! I brought popcorni! Colin: Thanks. *takes popcorn* Uni: I can put some weed in them and smoke it. *takes popcorn* Alisha: o.O Colin: o_O Jenna Marbles: *the face still* -Kate uses cousin power. Jenna Rose is destroyed!- Colin: COUSINZ!!! Kate: COUSINZ!!! Alisha: COUSINI'Z!!!! Lissette: Hold my earrings. I'm going in. Uni: The fights over... Lissette: Dang it! *Walks off listening to Pitbull and shuffling Pokemon cards* IM CUBAN! Car: Back to the Lordo-Mobile. Peace! *vroom vroom* -bell rings* Colin: FREEEEEDOM!!! Everyone Sings: ♫ AND I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN! WHERE AT LEAST WE KNOW WE'RE FREE!! ♫ CCG and Soup: *off to side* We never get to do anything :( Jenna Marbles: That's like my diet. CCG: What? *knocks over pencil sharpener* Oops I broke it. Soup: You don't get to do anything in your diet? Jenna M: No! I sing! *joins in with others* Everyone: ♫ AND I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN! WHERE AT LEAST WE KNOW WE'RE FREE!! ♫ -fades to black- TUNE IN NEXT TIME ---- Like it or die, haters. Part 3 coming soon. Category:Blog posts